Abstract The NIOSH Training Program Grants (TPG) support occupational health programs to meet the growing need for skilled occupational health providers and for health care for the workforce. The Meharry Medical College Occupational Medicine residency program has been a proud recipient of two NIOSH TPGs since 2008. In that time, the program has accomplished all of its goals and has enabled high quality specialized training for a diversity group of over 20 physicians practicing in a multitude of occupational medicine focus areas. Our graduates serve as local, regional, and national leaders in major corporations, government, academia, industry, and private practice. Meharry is the principal producer of minority occupational medicine physicians, ensuring that as the diversity of the workforce grows, so will the population of providers who deliver the services needed for their care. Funding from the current proposal will enable us to continue to offer a structurally superior curriculum that will now center on the ?Total Worker Health? strategy via first-rate learning experiences in clinical, research and service settings. The curriculum enhancement and innovation will be inclusive of opportunities to affect positive changes in safety and health of all workers, within and outside the workplace. Residents will be trained in Screening, Brief Intervention, and Referral to Treatment interventions for alcohol and drug misuse; emergency preparedness training inclusive of occupational toxicological events through the Tennessee Department of Health; and conduct research on hospitality workers and other low-wage earners through partnership with Worker?s Dignity and Progres community outreach groups. Continued support from NIOSH will enable us to train at least 2 residents per year, one from each level of training, over the funding cycle, and will allow us to offer a wide array of opportunities that will enhance residents? training and professional development. We will continue to select for high quality candidates of diverse backgrounds, who have a passion for service of underserved populations, and will become productive members of the profession. Additionally, this NIOSH funding opportunity along with other grant support will allow for the Occupational Medicine residency to confidently request an increase in trainee complement to up to eight residents per year. This increase will serve to improve the growing concern of a dearth of occupational medicine trained physicians that are entering into the workforce and ready to meet the intensifying demand of employers and employees globally.